Ducklord
Ducklord, Pronunciation ''('DUK-Loard) Is the divine creator of the Phantom Zone and the Dick-Shaped Tardis (See link for more on the Dick-Shaped Tardis). Ducklord has been Besties with Jeremiah Green for pretty much Eternity. He met Jeremiah in a Strip-Club simulation on the Holodeck of the Dick-Shaped Tardis. They shared pretty much the same interests as each other. They destroyed the universe created by the real God using the "Erect-A-Fucking-Universe-Using-A-Fucking-Dick-Shaped-Tardis-Cannon". Ducklord: God Early Glorious Life This messiah of everything was not originally a God, but a *'''DATA EXPUNGED*. He lived on *DATA EXPUNGED* 'for '*DATA EXPUNGED* 'years. the picture below is of Ducklord while he was '*DATA EXPUNGED* years old. *'DATA EXPUNGED'* *'DATA EXPUNGED'* *'DATA EXPUNGED'*- Jeez, I can't just represent who I am in front of everyone. I'm an enigma in my early life. First Form? Like I said, I'm an enigma in my early life. But in this time period it's safe to shed information. I came in the form of a Japanese schoolgirl only known/ nicknamed as Osaka because she's from Osaka, Japan. Like my normal personality, she doesn't use her brain; or should I say I don't use my brain. Like now, I can list everything my first form was like. -Forgetful -Kinda stupid -Lacks academic skills in high school -Sleeps in class, cause she/I stay/s up -Very philosophical -Can sound creepy very easily -All out random. And a picture of me with my face covered with crack cocaine. (I had a good first 200 years; especially drug dealing) あ!麻薬! '' An explanation of the Aftermath of the Apocalypse when Jeromiah Green killed God. I eventually ended up in an empty space of some sort, things from my mind started to appear. Like cocaine and... people that looked like they came from Krypton from DC comic's Superman. Well, I never wanted these Krptonians in my dimension in the first place, so I kicked them out into a city. I realized that I just screwed Superman and that i'm in the Phantom Zone. I opened a portal to another blank room with a VHS player, a couch and a TV playing the Mighty Ducks. "Did you just summon me?" I asked the man in the green hoodie with black and red ghoulish eyes. "I expected a man, nevertheless you seem cool." He replied. "Why did you summon me?" "I need a partner to create the universe with me" "HOLD THE SHIT! YOU AIN'T DOIN' IT WITH ME!" I yelled "Whoa, don't be like that! I can't create the universe on my own! Help me!" "Alright, after i'm done watching Mighty Ducks." This ain't a fucking fanfic! Go smex youslef mkoy. Harem of 2,000? It simply can't be done! Like hell it can't! It's espcially easier with my new invention, Sexlord. I'll get into him next heading. I've been alive for over '''*DATA EXPUNGED* years! I'm pretty damn fucking sure that I have experience with girls. My harem includes, Tomoko Kuroki, Laura Bodewig, Charlotte Dunois, Pretty much the entire SOS 団 (Even Koizumi and Kyon), and many; many more. Also introducing, new harem members #2,001 and #2,002. Yeah, I really had to. Yahari Ore no Seishun has a strangely sized fanbase. Kinda scary... wonder why *COUGH* *COUGH* HENTAI! *COUGH* *COUGH*. 'No I didn't have them in my harem before, but I should also tell you guys that the harem is recruiting. If you think you're gonna get brainwashed, then you probably might. But mostly I ain't gonna pressure you. After all, you joined by you're own will. Being part of my harem also doesn't always mean that were gonna have orgies. We might get high together, OD together, hangover together, or simply just chat. ''(Yes I can talk to 2,002 people at the same time, what do you expect? I'm a founding father of the universe.) So just so ya know. The thing were gonna be doing most is just plain old cuddling n'shit. Sexlord Sexlord, is the personality I made who never gets tired of sex; And I mean ''NEVER. I made Sexlord to care to my harem, they kinda like me better. BTW Sexlord only comes out when it's orgy time, or when he needs his physical activity from a porn site. How can you tell if Sexlord is out or not? If my hoodie is on, then prepare your anus. Cause he was to hungry to stay in the nether regions of my mind. This picture is of Sexlord in my mind. He's in the most blank spot in my mind. (9x9 meters of space, damn small. So he's basically using up my meditating space. He has to pay ¥200,000 in rent, pretty average.) Category:Characters Category:Founding Fathers of the Universe Category:Gods